


Jameson Jackson & the Sepia

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Sepia - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: This is basically just about the Sepia.Set after AEH





	Jameson Jackson & the Sepia

While he didn’t know where he was or what day it was, the thing that confused him the most was the sepia filter that seemed to cling itself to him and the area around him. It would mute all sound and color that fell within the sepia. Sometimes it would fill the room and other times it would only be on him.

He quickly learned that his mood has the ability to affect it. Any panic attacks he suffered from caused the sepia to lash out and consume everything in its path. He sometimes wondered if it covered the entire house or just the room he was in.

The sepia was the reason he hadn’t gone exploring his new-hopefully temporary-home. He didn’t know who he could bump into on the streets and the forest behind the house more than likely had critters that could injure him. As much as Jameson despised the idea of being cooped up inside the house, he hated being hurt or worse even more.

About a week or so since the beginning of this crazy reality, the thought of forcing the sepia to go away took root in Jameson’s brain. If the sepia could expand to the whole room and contract to just him, surely there was a way that he could force it to completely “shut off”.

So here he was, back in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. He stared at the sepia covering his entire body. He thought of it like tapestry that he had to put away. He focused on it and the way it hummed with silence. He closed his eyes as he thought of pulling it down and folding in. He thought of placing it within a box and locking that box. Then tucking that box away for safekeeping. He opened his eyes and smiled when he didn’t see the sepia.

He clapped and smiled as the noise echoed in the bathroom. Jameson was happy. He could make noise again and perhaps go outside for a change.

Something inside him snapped and the sepia came flourishing back to life. It came back with such force that Jameson felt his head swim. He stumbled and grabbed onto the countertop.

 _Jumping Jehoshaphat!_ , Jameson mused. He stayed in his spot for a few seconds before standing up. He huffed in annoyance. That was unfortunate. He was really hopeful that it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is bribrifeefee  
> Send me an ask or something.


End file.
